Hidden Chaebol
by allizaaaaa
Summary: For 3 years, she hid away from her reality. The reality she didn't want to face. But no matter what happens to her, she goes back to where she really belongs.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Omma, I just can't take it anymore." My words scattered around the room. It felt inevitable to not leave this home. It was like hell, scorching hot and it's killing my soul, almost literally.

"Why? Why do you have to do this to me?" My mother screamed so loud. She looked so desperate, I wanted to save her, too. But how will I save someone who doesn't want to be saved?

I could not answer. I chose not to answer because I knew that I will only hurt her and she'll only look at me with a very distasteful look.

With that, I walked out. I walked out on her. In everything I've come to know and see.


	2. Chapter 1

"Jandi, you being caught up with Jun Pyo is really disorienting, you know?" Jandi turned to look at her with confusion, "Not with status, but you know, all those dragging you around, let's go here and there. And having me to be dragged out as well." She wasn't supposed to hint the recent confrontation with So Yi Jung.

"What do you mean?" Jandi grew more confused.

"I mean, you know, since most of time, I'm here at the porridge shop, alone. I'm dragged around with so many customers." She tried to reason out another definition for being dragged around as well and it looked like it worked for Jandi.

"Mian. I don't know to handle this situation as well."

"Don't worry, its fine. I just want you to be happy no matter how much dragging you'll going to get." Gaeul stifled a laugh trying to lighten up her best friend's mood.

"How's school by the way?" Jandi randomly asked. Since she transferred in ShinHwa High, Jandi lost communication with their other friends except Gaeul.

"Same old. We were taking Taekwondo last time and I suddenly remembered the time you gave Jun Pyo a high kick. Never thought that teaching you those stuff would be greatly used." Both Jandi and Gaeul laughed at the scene of Jandi kicking Jun Pyo. She was so disappointed to have missed it, but just hearing it from her friend made it so amusing.

"Yah, what are you laughing about?" A voice came inside the small porridge shop. Gaeul quickly turned to see a guy walking towards Jandi.

"Oh. Woobin Sunbae.." Jandi turned to Gaeul and back to Woobin. "Nothing, just something my friend told me. Ah, Woobin Sunbae, this is my friend, Gaeul." Woobin winked at Gaeul and was returned by an annoyed face that made Woobin laugh. Gaeul then went inside to get her things when she noticed the time. "Jandi, I'll just get our things." Which Jandi replied with a nod. Suddenly, there was another person entering the porridge shop,

"Yi Jung Sunbae, what are you doing here as well?" Jandi questioned, getting more confused by their sudden appearance. "We just wanted to visit you, Jandi."

"Ah, but I have to go.. with my friend." Gaeul reemerged from the kitchen with their bags. She had a confused and irritated look when she finally noticed Yi Jung that made Yi Jung smile.

"Do you have to go Jandi? I can go on my own." She reassured her. But Jandi wasn't going to ditch her best friend for the nth time, she promised to accompany her in a one-on-one training with their Taekwondo coach.

"Ani, I want to go with you. Sunbae, do you need something important?" Woobin just shrugged and turned to Yi Jung. "Ah, We just wanted to hang out with you.. but since you're going with your friend-"

"We'll come with you." Yi Jung instantly finished Woobin's sentence which surprised Woobin.

"Mwoh?" Gaeul spoke up, "No, Jandi, just go with them." She insisted.

"No, I promised Gaeul." Gaeul didn't want anymore conversation so she just agreed to go.

"Gaeul, we need to break off these woods." Gaeul turned to his coach with an exhausted face. She haven't practiced for the past few months because she was too busy with the porridge shop and having this training add more burden too much responsibility. But at the same time it was a good outlet of her pressure.

"But that's 15! Do you know that?" She tried to reason out.

"It's just a few blocks." Her coach commented. It was really a few blocks, compared to the 23 blocks she broke last 2 weeks.

"Teacher Nam, isn't that too much?" Jandi commented which she only earned a chuckle from him.

"Jandi-ah, you know Gaeul's capabilities and you think 15 is enough? Ani, let's start. No more convincing me that it's too much."

"Jandi, I guess we now know where you learned your high kick, eh?" Both Yi Jung and Woobin chuckled with Jandi at the comment.

After 5 blocks of wood were broken, Gaeul was given a 5 minute break. She was about to remove her Dobok when she realized that there were 3 pairs of eyes watching her.

"Ah, damn it. Mian mian, I forgot." She just started to drink water and got her towel.

"I thought you were really going to strip off, completely forgetting that there are boys here." Jandi commented turning to the two guys beside her. Yi Jung just looked weirdly at Gaeul while Woobin had a hoping look on his face.

"Yah Sunbae, don't look like that." Woobin just turned to Jandi and smiled.

"Don't worry, Jandi, I'm wearing a shirt inside, you don't have to worry about it." When Gaeul turned to them, it was Yi Jung's eyes that caught hers. It felt weird but she just chose to ignore it and started removing her dobok.

"Yah! Gaeul, where did you get those bruises?" Jandi looked horrified with the bruises in her back which Gaeul immediately covered it again.

"Yi Jeong-ah, you know, Jandi's friend looked familiar." Woobin commented out of the blue. It's been days since they last saw Jandi and Gaeul when they accompanied her in a taekwondo class but Woobin was really bothered by Gaeul's familiar face.

"Really? Maybe she's one the girls you met before." Yi Jung said, also getting reminded by their first encounter. When he dragged her out of the porridge shop to confront her about Jandi and Jun Pyo's situation and she turned out to be a tough girl. One that he didn't like.

_Flashback:_

_ "__Welcome-"_

_"__Does Jandi work here?" She just nodded. "I don't see her." _

_"__She has the day off."_

_"__Are you her friend?" "Yes."_

_"__Since when?"_

_"__Since kindergarten."_

_ "__Where are we going?"_

_ "__I'm just saying this so Jandi doesn't get hurt." Yi Jung chimed immediately once he stepped back in to the room, holding a tray with a teapot and teacups. "I hope you can give her some sound advice. Women value their friend's opinions."_

_ "__What advice? That she's barking at the wrong tree? And not to be hurt is she ends up being set aside?!" Ah, this type of woman. _

_"__Oy, take it easy. You're quite scary when you're mad." _

_"__Well, I guess, you're a real friend."_

_"__I bet you think that every girl falls for you, with that pretty face of yours." _

_"__But you're wrong. I'll dismiss what you said."_

_Gaeul was about to go but took a step back and drank the tea Yi Jung offered her. _

_"__It's really upsetting! It's Junpyo who keeps hitting on Jandi. She doesn't even like him!"_

_On her way out, Gaeul bumped into Woobin which she only gave a stern look._

_"__Yo, Yi Jeong. What did you to this time?" Woobin chimed in._

_"__What do you mean by that?" He scoffed._

_"__There's only one reason a girls walks out here with that face." Yi Jeong laughed. _

_"__I don't know. She's the type I can't stand."_

_"__What type is that?" Woobin questioned him, smiling._

_"__You know, the nice girls. Same results. It's boring that way."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ani, she's not my type. Her kicks were too strong." Woobin laughed with Yi Jung. Indeed Gaeul's taekwondo training amazed them. Who knew there was someone more feminine and tougher than Jandi?


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the new followers! Please leave reviews! I would really love to appreciate it! **

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BOF, IF I DID, GAEUL AND YI JUNG GOT THEIR OWN PROPOSAL SCENE, TOO. BUT I MISS THEM AND IT REALLY BREAKS MY HEART THAT SO EUN IS A VIRTUAL WIFE TO ANOTHER GUY IN WGM! :(**

"Gaeul, I miss your singing." Jandi chimed randomly while they were cleaning her room. Gaeul's house was too big for one so Jandi often gives her a hand when its cleaning day.

"Yah. Stop that." Gaeul replied, not really in the mood for singing.

"Please, its been months since I heard you sing." Jandi tried to woo her bestfriend to sing for her. She knew Gaeul had weakness for her little requests.

"What do you want me to sing?" She asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yey! Sing that song the english one, I think it was The Vamps?"

"The Vamps is a band, Jandi." She replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I forgot about it! Just sing anything!"

"Okay," Gaeul got her guitar and started playing it, "Cecilia, you're breaking my heart you're shaking my confidence daily..."

* * *

><p>"You must find her."<p>

"We're trying our best, sir. But we may have an idea of what she has done for the past few years."

"What?"

"She changed her surname, Sir."

"How can she? - No, just find her."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Jun Pyo, why are you sulking like that?" Yi Jung asked just after walking inside the F4 lounge.<p>

"Yo, my bro, is this about Jandi again?" Woobin guessed, she was all Jun Pyo can talk about the past few days.

"That laundry girl! How can she spend her day helping clean her best friend's house?!"

"Ahh, she ditched you, yeah?"

"Isn't obvious!" Jun Pyo was raising his voice already, "that girl, really."

"Hmm, why don't we just go visit them?" Yi Jung suggested, "I mean, you know since YOU want to see Jandi so much." Woobin was about to comment when Jun Pyo stood up rather abruptly which stopped him.

"Why haven't I thought of that? C'mon!"

* * *

><p>"Jandi, I'm tired of singing already." Gaeul complained.<p>

"Just continue. Another song."

"What a friend, you're supposed to be helping me clean my house."

"Yes, but I like you-" Jandi stopped when she heard her phone ring. When she took a glimpse at the screen, she gave a sour look.

"What? Is it Jun Pyo again? did you tell him you're busy today?" Gaeul asked.

"Yes, I did. But this idiot, couldn't seem to get the idea." Jandi annoyingly turned off her phone and stashed it inside her bag.

"Alright, let's finish cleaning, I think you're going too early today." Gaeul stated, she put her guitar back in the case and started to change clothes.

"Why do you say that? Why are you changing your pants? Is it yoga time already?" Jandi curious, Gaeul started watching Yoga videos in her laptop recently.

"Nothing, just a feeling, and No, It's really getting itchy with that pants." Gaeul smiled at her friend.

* * *

><p>"That girl just turned off her phone!" Jun Pyo stated loudly and started dialing Woobin's number.<p>

"Woobin-ah, find Gaeul's house." Woobin who was riding in his car behind Yi Jung immediately called one of his men about the Gaeul's whereabouts.

"Ara, let's wait for a few minutes."

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong<em>

"Someone's coming?" Jandi turned to Gaeul who was busy hanging photo frames in her living room wall.

"Let's bet its someone you know?" Gaeul playfully asked her bestfriend who was out of sorts because of the cleaning.

"I doubt it."

"Then get the door for me, please?" Gaeul winked and continued to hang the frames, her back facing the front door.

Jandi opened the door when suddenly she was pushed to the side because of someone at the other side opening it rather fast and strong.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo!" Jandi shouted, irritated again, "why are you here?! Are you- Ah, sunbae.. you're here," She suddenly cut off her words when she saw three other figures going in.

Gaeul suddenly heard a wolf whistle behind her, when Jandi called out a sunbae, Gaeul turned suddenly almost falling off the ladder.

"Ah fck." Gaeul swore under her breath. Yi Jung and Woobin gave a panic look because of her almost fall.

"Yah, Jandi-ah. Do you have to go somewhere? It's okay." Gaeul tried to compose herself.

"Yo, the taekwondo, girl." Woobin waved while Yi Jung just smiled.

"Gaeul, do you want to change your clothes?" Jandi stated, feeling more conservative than Gaeul.

"What? I'm not going anywhere anyway."

"Okay, but we're staying." Jun Pyo declared.

"What?! Are you serious? No, just bring Jandi with you!" Gaeul pushed Jandi away. "We're done cleaning up!"

"We are?" Jandi who was unaware all of a sudden. "But Gaeul! You promised!"

"What did she promised?" Jun Pyo butted in.

"Jandi, please. Next time, promise. Truer than this promise."

"Okay, but if you break this one, you'll have to do it in front of a lot of people."

"Neh." Gaeul pouted at her bestfriend, and started shooing everyone.

* * *

><p>"Yi Jung-ah, every encounter with her looked weird, don't you think?" Woobin kept thinking about Gaeul's reaction with them staying too long in her presence. She'd cringe when she finds out they're stay too long for her liking.<p>

"Are you talking about Gaeul? Hmm. But she has great legs." Yi Jung commented, so out of topic which made his bestfriend chuckle.

"Who wouldn't have nice legs when you're training Taekwondo?" Woobin inquired and laughed,

"Fair point. But you're first statement, I agree." Yi Jung replied casually.

"I think I saw her already." Ji Hoo joined the conversation making the two curious, "I just can't point it out."

Suddenly, all of their phones started beeping.

_Where going on a vacation! - Jun Pyo_


	4. Chapter 3

Breathe in, breathe out. Her silent frustration is egging her, slowly cracking. She couldn't believe she was tricked into this dubious trip, by that good-looking guy. Good looking guy his face, Gaeul wanted to strangle him until he couldn't do anything but to bring her back to Seoul. But looking in front of her, Jandi, her best friend, guilt etching on her face, she tried to calm down all for her sake.

"Mianhe." Jandi started off, clearly not knowing what to say to her. "I didn't know, really, I had no idea."

"Jandi, I.. Please, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I'll just call someone at home to fix everything for me." She tried to lift up Jandi's burden because of her.

"Is it Soo Pyo again?" Jandi perked up, sensing a little irritation in her face. She knew Jandi never liked Soo Pyo when he started courting her because of the rumors he started when she refused to date him, Gaeul didn't like him either but he was a good friend to her.

"Yes, I'll just tell him that I can't play football tomorrow, then I'll call Teacher Nam to tell him I won't be able to take Taekwondo classes later." Gaeul explained.

"Gaeul! You know I don't like that guy how can you continue seeing him?" She was surprised to hear Jandi's voice raise, waking up Jun Pyo who was looking at her intently, waiting for her response. They were already in air, safe from wearing seatbelts, which gave the chance for the two guys, Woobin and Yi Jung to turn around as well.

"Jandi, he's a part of the football team."

"He joined because of you. Gaeul, you know how fcked up that guy is, I swear-"

"Enough."

"But-"

"Jandi, thank you for being there for me and I love you so much for that, but you have to understand that whatever Soo Pyo will do won't affect me." Gaeul reassured Jandi again, but Jun Pyo tried to get good points and started blabbering non sense so she could get Jandi's good side.

"Well, you know, Jandi wants to protect you." Jun Pyo butted in.

"Oh please, stop going on her good side, you have to win my heart first, like the guys who tried to court me, they had to win Jandi's heart first."

"Mwoyah? I don't need your approval." Jun Pyo fought back.

"Really? Jandi-ah, I don't like him." Gaeul gave her best friend a pout.

"Don't worry Gaeul, I don't like him either." She replied which made Jun Pyo annoyed and started making sour faces.

After arriving safely in New Caledonia, the guys proceeded to tour Jandi and Gaeul around the island. Of course Yi Jung and Woobin had some beach girls hang out with them. Gaeul didn't like the tour one bit. First because, it wasn't planned, Second, she's supposed to finish an art project for the weekend because it's due on Monday. Silently exasperated by just thinking about it, Gaeul sighed. When she turned to her right, she got excited to see a huge art shop in the middle of the island and almost ran to it_. Ah finally! Something good today!_

Jandi and Gaeul decided to rest at the balcony of Gaeul's cabin overlooking the sea after a long walk. It felt really great to bond with Gaeul alone for a while now since she transferred in Shinhwa High. When Jandi decided to lay down the lounge chair, Gaeul decided to change her clothes.

"Oh, Jandi! The ones Jun Pyo bought looks good!"

"The two piece? It's not for me, it for you."

"What?"

"Jun Pyo detested the idea of me wearing those bikinis. I detested it, too." Ah, Jandi, the conservative. "So let me see it on you!" She chimed in excitedly.

"What? No, I'm covering it!" She went inside the bathroom to change.

"Gaeeeeeeeeul~ What are you doing here?" Suddenly, Jandi's tone from pleading playfully became irritating.

"What?" Gaeul suddenly went out of the bathroom, only with the bikinis on. Not noticing that there was someone behind her. When she realized Jandi was staring behind her, she abruptly turned and saw Yi Jung and Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo walked past her and started dragging Jandi while she stood frozen.

"Looking good." Yi Jung commented, making Gaeul wince at his presence.

"What do you want?"

"Jun Pyo wanted me to keep you company." Yi Jung stated as If it was a burden.

"Don't worry, you don't have to, I'll be staying here doing something."

"Something? Are you that boring? Just staying here."

"Actually, I have to do my project-"

"What project?"

"None of your bees wax." She was trying to get rid of him, which made him more curious. Out of the corner, he saw medium size plain canvas and little bottles of painting.

"You paint?"

"What are-"Before Gaeul could finish her sentence, Yi Jung pointed out the things she brought from the art store and started walking to it. He slowly picked up the canvas and turned to her.

"This is your project?" Too tired to really get of rid of him, Gaeul just nodded and took the canvas from him and went to the balcony to put her things. "I really have a lot going in my life, right now and I would really appreciate if you leave me alone." She stated, trying to shoo him off without lashing out on him.

"I can help."

"Please, go back to those chicks."

"Are you jealous?" He teased her, even though he knew it was a bad timing.

"No, I'm not. I just don't like you here." She replied, not letting annoyance tracing her voice.

"Well, the more you don't like me here, the more I'll be here." Gaeul sighed at his reply and didn't say anything back.

He decided to stay, giving him more time to piss her off. He laid down the lounge chair and started resting, he stole some glances at her place while she started opening the lids of the paints and stroking the brush in the canvas. She still wore the bikini, didn't mind that he was there all alone with her. She wasn't intimidated by his presence. She sighed again for the nth time and turned to him.

"Can you be my model?" He didn't know if she was disappointed to be here because she lacked inspiration or disappointed because she asked him to be her model.

"What?"

"I don't want to repeat it. It took a lot of pride." The second option in his thought nailed it.

"Well, why did you even ask?"

"Because I need a human figure in this thing!" She explained, with an exhausted emotion and showed the canvas to him.

It was breathtaking. Yi Jung thought, it a few minutes, she did something incredible. An art that if he took interest in, he would pay millions of dollars for it.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. I'll just go ask Jun Pyo and Jandi." She started to stand up from the chair giving Yi Jung the chance to have a glimpse of her body, who had the right to have a baby face but a sexy bod? This is not right, he thought. But instead he gave her a smile and started to stand up as well. He heard her go into the bathroom and when she emerged from it, she was already wearing a high waist short and a cardigan. _Why did you have to cover it up, Gaeul? _ Ah, nevermind, Woobin will see it. At least he thought it was for his eyes only.


	5. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BOF.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I LOVE THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU FOR IT! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I TRANSLATED IT SO I CAN UNDERSTAND AND FULLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS. SORRY IF THERE'S NO JUNDI MUCH. BECAUSE THIS IS MORE ABOUT GAEUL AND YI JEONGGGGG :) LOVE YOUUU LOTS**

"Do you want to take a dip?" She turned to see that Yi Jeong was behind her too close for her liking.

"Personal space please," she replied and took a step back from Yi Jeong which he just replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sounded sarcastic but Gaeul didn't have any energy to bicker with him.

"Remember what I told you before?" He suddenly changed the topic making Gaeul look up to him.

"I don't want to punch you in the face right now so don't bother continuing that topic." She was itching to hit him already, but she remembered that it didn't look right and if she really did that, Jandi would just question her which will end up telling her everything. No, she's really not into telling that.

"Don't be feisty, it doesn't suit you." With that Yi Jeong went back to the Gazebo while Gaeul started walking away.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to talk about the topic as well, but it was the only thing he could think about just to get to talk to her. Yi Jeong observed her from a far. The skies were getting dark and the boys started to play party songs while on the other side, Gaeul started walking away from them. <em>How will I talk to you without annoying you? What would you like me to say? Ah, So Yi Jeong, The F4's Casanova having no idea how to talk to a girl? No! This is not right.<em> Yi Jeong decided to brush away the thought, it shouldn't bother him.

"Yi Jeong, mind calling Jandi's chingu again?" Woobin asked him.

"Okay." He shrugged and went to her direction. She found her near the shore, nursing the glass of tequila in her hand.

"Gaeul?"

"Hmm?" She answered lightly, not looking up to him, too engrossed with the sight of sand in her feet. She had a maxi dress on that covered her whole body and a white cardigan that slid through her left shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, out of the blue, forgetting that Woobin asked for her because dinner was already coming.

"I guess." She replied softly. Suddenly feeling guilty of the topic he tried to bring up a while ago he sat down beside her and spoke up.

"Hey, I'm sorry I annoy you most of the time. But-"

"Don't worry, I understand you. Honestly, I really hated the fact the Jandi somehow likes to be with you guys, because what if something really bad happens? I won't be able to save her. I.. I can't save her. I don't want to.. Oh God, that sounded wrong. No. No. I take everything back." Gaeul started waving her hand, accidentally dropping the glass onto sand. Yi Jeong just started at her amusingly.

"Yah, Sunbae. We didn't talk about this, Ara?" She stated and started walking off leaving him confused.

* * *

><p><em>"Sir, I think we have finally located her. She is staying with a friend and she is now spending time with Young Master. Should we inform him?"<em>

_"No, not yet. He wouldn't even care anyway."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Gaeul walked silently down the shore. It was close to midnight, he noticed, but the lady beside him didn't seem to care about the time. She walked, gracefully with the breeze hitting half of her body while she held a pair of sandals. She felt comfortable with the silence but didn't fail to notice the man with her. Why did he have to walk with her, she didn't know. But it was refreshing to be with someone who doesn't require any conversation.<p>

Heading to an unknown direction, they saw small lit candles circle around a dancing couple, probably spending their weekend as well. Gaeul stopped on her footsteps and quietly admired the scene unfolding. She let out an contented sigh, feeling very happy for the couple.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" She uttered out of the blue.

"Don't tell me you believe in that." Her face said it all. She really believed.

"You just had to flush it right down, eh?" The mood, she meant.

"Hmm, I guess that's a yes."

"Yes, I do. Unlike people like you." They both knew what she meant, but Yi Jeong didn't want to take it seriously.

"When I do find my soul mate. I'll never let him go. Because if I do, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

* * *

><p>"Where's Gaeul?" Jandi questioned Jun Pyo who was busy dancing near the pool.<p>

"Oh, I told Yi Jeong to call her." Woobin replied nonchalantly.

"Mwoh? She's alone? With Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Jandi voiced out a worried tone which made Jun Pyo turn.

"Yah, laundry girl. Don't worry too much, Yi Jeong doesn't like her, definitely not his type." The comment made Woobin laugh out and gave her an assuring nod.

"Jandi, where's the ankle bracelet I gave you?" Jun Pyo eyed her.

"Huh? I- I think I forgot it in the cabin." She tried to give an excuse without looking at Jun Pyo and suddenly walked away from them.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you walked with me but thank you." Gaeul said while walking inside her cabin.<p>

_Why did I even walk with her?_


	6. Chapter 6

Note: to all my readers, I know you love me. so I love you too. hihihi! Here's another chapter, have fun! Please follow the story and reviewss!

"They're looking for you."

"What do you mean?"

"They're looking for you. They're asking me. They found out that I know where you are."

"Oh goodness. If it wasn't midnight here I could've screamed." Then she hung up and threw the phone in the sea, which she silently regretted after a few minutes. She sighed loudly, she needed to find a phone to contact him back. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater too big for her and went out of her cabin.

As she walked out, she passed by Yi Jeong and Woobin who were laughing out loud, not noticing her. She tried to pass by them but Woobin noticed and called her.

"Yah, Gaeul, where are you going?" She didn't want to answer. There was no time for chitchat.

"Just walking around." She answered without looking at them, they would've known she was lying. When no response came, she decided to walk off but was being stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Yi Jeong with a curious face while Woobin is nowhere to be found.

"What are you really doing?"

"I need a phone."

"Where's your phone?"

"I accidentally threw it."

"Then borrow mine, don't go out there, it's late. Dangerous." He said in short lines which made him look weird. He held out his phone, Gaeul took in unsurely but decided that it's better to use his phone than go off somewhere.

"I'll be here, I won't eavesdrop."

"I know you wouldn't. Thank you." She frantically dialed a number that she has come to memorized by heart and when she heard the first thing, she started to calm down.

"You threw off your phone again?"

"How-No, nevermind that, I'll just buy a new one. What were we talking about again?"

"They're looking for you, Gaeul. They know you've changed your surname."

"How did they find out?" She wasn't aware that her voice was getting loud.

"Gaeul, we all know you couldn't hide forever." He finally admitted, feeling defeated. "It was bound to happen."

"Damn it! No! Do you want to lose me? Do you want Jandi to suffer all alone in this?! She has no fcking idea Jun Soo!"

"Calm down, princess!" Jun Soo roared on the other line.

"You half-heartedly admitted just about a few seconds ago that this was inevitable. You should be helping me. Of all people, you know how hard it is, Jun-ah." She was on the verge of crying. She wanted to throw the phone again, but she realized it wasn't hers.

"You're not going tell Jandi?"

"No, until the day I die, I won't." Gaeul spoke with determination.

"But Gaeul, you have, too." He was already pleading.

"Jun-ah, the only reason I'm sharing this with you because you accidentally found out. So don't go around telling me its okay to tell her. Whatever happens, I'm going to have to suffer alone. Ara?" She didn't wait for him to agree with her because she ended the call without waiting for his reply. Gaeul didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until a lone sob escaped her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Yi Jeong etched a worried tone. She didn't even dare to look up, afraid to look helpless. She just gave out a nod, handed the phone back to him and went off.

* * *

><p><em>"You half-heartedly admitted just about a few seconds ago that this was inevitable. You should be helping me. Of all people, you know how hard it is, Jun-ah."<em>

Jun? Was that her boyfriend? Yi Jeong tried to shake off the curiosity, why should he care anyway. He tried not to eavesdrop but the quietness of the place and her raising voice wouldn't let him. So he decided to walk behind her to check if she was already down because he badly need to sleep off his hangover. But when he was about to utter a word, she ended the call and started sobbing.

Yi Jeong hated this situation and he could spend his whole life trying to avoid crying ladies. But what was he supposed to do? The gentleman in him wanted to comfort her but he felt that it wasn't right. He just asked her if she was okay and she only gave a nod and went off. By her actions, Yi Jeong was more curious what made her upset. He scrolled his phone log, only to discover that she already deleted the phone number she dialed.

_What's happening with you, Gaeul?_

There was a loud knock at her door. It felt too early, she thought. But the bright lights from her window made her realized that the sun was up and shining at her face already. She hurriedly stood up when the knocks became louder. When she opened it, a flustered Jandi came inside abruptly.

"What's wrong? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." Gaeul stepped back and started walking off to the bathroom when Jandi spoke up.

"Jihoo kissed me."

"What the actual fck, Jandi." Gaeul cursed and turned to her bestfriend who look worried at the same time. "And then?"

"Jun Pyo saw it, they fought." This was the line Gaeul was afraid to cross with. She wanted to curse again but it wouldn't do any good. She silently left the room, brushed her teeth. She found Jandi sitting down on her bed clearly in her own bubble.

"Jandi, I think you should've just told Jun Pyo that you don't like him." It was too late now, but Gaeul couldn't of anything else to say. Another knock came through the door. Realizing her satin night gown wasn't very welcoming to another person who she guessed was in the other side of the door, she decided to slip on a short and shirt. Jandi opened the door, revealing Woobin and Yi Jeong.

"Jun Pyo left with the private plane." Woobin announced. "Do you know why, Jandi?" He eyed Jandi worriedly. Jandi just looked at him and turned to Gaeul.

"Can I use your phone?" Jandi asked.

"What? Uh.. I.."

"Gaeul, you threw it again? Jun Soo gave that to you!"

"I was pissed off with him!"

"Jandi, you can just borrow my phone." Woobin volunteered and held out his phone. Jandi hesitantly accepted and gave Gaeul the phone.

"Call Jun Soo Oppa."

* * *

><p>"Who's Jun Soo?"<p>

"Yi Jeong, why are you asking me that?" Woobin turned to his best friend weirdly. Sensing that Yi Jeong didn't even mean to ask out aloud.

"What? Gaeul was talking to her last night, now Jandi."

"Maybe a friend, why are you even curious?" Woobin stopped from walking and eye Yi Jeong suspiciously.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Gayun, we found your daughter."<p>

"Really, when is she coming back?"

"Very soon."


End file.
